selenagomezfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Intuition
Intuition (Intuición en español) es una canción interpretada por la banda estadounidense Selena Gomez & The Scene con colaboración de Eric Bellinger. Aparece en el segundo álbum de la banda como la sexta pista, A Year Without Rain. Letra Letra original= I feel like I'm walking in the sky Whoa, whoa Yesterday, tears were in my eyes Whoa, whoa Have a bad day, yeah I've been there before But I keep my head up so I don't have those anymore I made a choice to be the best that I could ever be Gotta stay positive, ignore the negativity I'm gonna follow my intuition Telling myself to listen Everything's gonna be OK It's gonna be a good day Whooa whooa oh oh whoa whoa It's gonna be a good day Follow my Intuition It's gonna be good day I gotta go with what feels right Whoa whoa Don't always need a reason why Whoa whoa What's the problem? Compared to the weight of the world Quit trying to please every man, woman, boy and girl Better pick up the pace There ain't no time to waste Tomorrow's never promised so I started living for today I'm gonna follow my intuition Telling myself to listen Everything's gonna be OK It's gonna be a good day Whooa whooa oh oh whoa whoa It's gonna be a good day Follow my Intuition It's gonna be good day All I know is that I just gotta let go Let it come back it's always easy to know Sometimes it's just gets so confusing Feel like I don't know what I'm doing But I trust in my heart and in the end It turns out to be better than when it begins You see what's meant to be it's gonna happen "You know it's gonna be a good day" Gonna follow my intuition I said it's gonna be a good day Everything's gonna be OK It's gonna be a good day Whooa whooa oh oh whoa whoa It's gonna be good day I follow my intuition It's gonna be good day Whooa whooa oh oh whoa whoa It's gonna be good day I follow my intuition |-| Letra traducida= Me siento como que estoy caminando en el cielo Woah, Woah Ayer fueron las lágrimas en mis ojos Woah, Woah ¡Qué mal día Sí, he estado allí antes Sin embargo, mantengo mi cabeza en alto Por lo tanto, no tengo las más Hice una elección para ser el mejor que jamás podría ser Tengo que mantener una actitud positiva, No hagas caso de la negatividad Voy a seguir mi intuición Dile a mi mismo para escuchar Todo va a estar bien Va a ser un buen día Oh, oh, oh, uh, oh, oh, ohhh Uh, oh, ohhh Va a ser un buen día Seguir mi intuición Va a ser un buen día Me tengo que ir con lo que se siente bien Woah, Woah No siempre hay una razón Woah, Woah ¿Cuál es el problema? En comparación con el peso del mundo Tratando de dejar de fumar "para complacer a cada hombre, mujer, niño y niña Mejor coger el ritmo No hay tiempo que perder Mañana nunca prometió Así que empecé viviendo para hoy Voy a seguir mi intuición Dile a mi mismo para escuchar Todo va a estar bien Va a ser un buen día Oh, oh, oh, uh, oh, oh, ohhh Uh, oh, ohhh Va a ser un buen día Segur mi intuición Va a ser un buen día Lo único que sé es que yo sólo tengo que dejar ir Gelic come back, it's always easy to know A veces sólo llega a ser tan confuso Siento que no sé lo que estoy haciendo Sin embargo, confío en mi corazón Y al final Resulta que estamos mejor que nada Ve lo que está destinado a ser va a pasar Tu sabes que va a ser un buen día Voy a seguir mi intuición Me dijo que va a ser un buen día Todo va a estar bien Va a ser un buen día Oh, oh, oh, uh, oh, oh, ohhh Uh, oh, ohhh Va a ser un buen día Seguir mi intuición Va a ser un buen día Oh, oh, oh, uh, oh, oh, ohhh Uh, oh, ohhh Va a ser un buen día Seguir mi intuición Notas * Letra en español por Songstraducidas Véase también Categoría:Canciones